stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
422nd Maryland General Assembly
The 422nd Maryland General Assembly convened in a special session on June 14, 2006, met on June 15, 2006 and did not meet again until it adjourned sine die on June 23, 2006. The entire special session covered only three calendar days. Senate Party composition Leadership } |Democratic |align="center"|45 |- |Majority Leader | |Democratic |align="center"|12 Members DISTRICT 1 John J. Hafer, Republican DISTRICT 2 Donald F. Munson, Republican DISTRICT 3 Alex X. Mooney, Republican DISTRICT 4 David R. Brinkley, Republican DISTRICT 5 Larry E. Haines, Republican DISTRICT 6 Norman R. Stone, Jr., Democrat DISTRICT 7 Andrew P. Harris, Republican DISTRICT 8 Katherine A. Klausmeier, Democrat DISTRICT 9 Allan H. Kittleman, Republican DISTRICT 10 Delores G. Kelley, Democrat DISTRICT 11 Robert Zirkin, Democrat DISTRICT 12 Edward J. Kasemeyer, Democrat DISTRICT 13 James N Robey, Democrat DISTRICT 14 Rona E. Kramer, Democrat DISTRICT 15 Robert J. Garagiola, Democrat DISTRICT 16 Brian E. Frosh, Democrat DISTRICT 17 Jennie M. Forehand, Democrat DISTRICT 18 Sharon M. Grosfeld, Democrat DISTRICT 19 Leonard H. Teitelbaum, Democrat DISTRICT 20 Ida G. Ruben, Democrat DISTRICT 21 James Rosapepe, Democrat DISTRICT 22 Paul G. Pinsky, Democrat DISTRICT 23 Leo E. Green, Democrat DISTRICT 24 Nathaniel Exum, Democrat DISTRICT 25 Ulysses Curry, Democrat DISTRICT 26 Gloria G. Lawlah, Democrat DISTRICT 27 Thomas V. Mike Miller, Jr., Democrat DISTRICT 28 Thomas M. Middleton, Democrat DISTRICT 29 Roy P. Dyson, Democrat DISTRICT 30 John Astle, Democrat DISTRICT 31 Bryan Simonaire, Republican DISTRICT 32 James E. DeGrange, Sr., Democrat DISTRICT 33 Janet Greenip, Republican DISTRICT 34 Nancy Jacobs, Republican DISTRICT 35 J. Robert Hooper, Republican DISTRICT 36 E.J. Pipkin, Republican DISTRICT 37 Richard F. Colburn, Republican DISTRICT 38 J. Lowell Stoltzfus, Republican DISTRICT 39 Patrick J. Hogan, Democrat DISTRICT 40 Ralph M. Hughes, Democrat DISTRICT 41 Lisa A. Gladden, Democrat DISTRICT 42 James Brochin, Democrat DISTRICT 43 Joan Carter Conway, Democrat DISTRICT 44 Verna L. Jones, Democrat DISTRICT 45 Nathaniel J. McFadden, Democrat DISTRICT 46 George W. Della, Jr., Democrat DISTRICT 47 Gwendolyn T. Britt, Democrat House of Delegates Party composition Leadership , House Speaker]] Members DISTRICT 1A George C. Edwards, Republican DISTRICT 1B Kevin Kelly, Democrat DISTRICT 1C LeRoy E. Myers, Jr., Republican DISTRICT 2A Robert A. McKee, Republican DISTRICT 2B Christopher B. Shank, Republican DISTRICT 2C John P. Donoghue, Democrat DISTRICT 3A Galen R. Clagett, Democrat Patrick N. Hogan, Republican DISTRICT 3B Richard B. Weldon, Jr., Republican DISTRICT 4A Joseph R. Bartlett, Republican Paul S. Stull, Republican DISTRICT 4B Donald B. Elliott, Republican DISTRICT 5A Tanya Thornton Shewell, Republican Nancy R. Stocksdale, Republican DISTRICT 5B A. Wade Kach, Republican DISTRICT 6 John S. Arnick, Democrat Joseph J. Minnick, Democrat Michael H. Weir, Jr., Democrat DISTRICT 7 Richard K. Impallaria, Republican J. B. Jennings, Republican Patrick L. McDonough, Republican DISTRICT 8 Joseph C. Boteler III, Republican Eric M. Bromwell, Democrat John W. E. Cluster, Jr., Republican DISTRICT 9A Gail H. Bates, Republican Warren E. Miller, Republican DISTRICT 9B Susan W. Krebs, Republican DISTRICT 10 Emmett C. Burns, Jr., Democrat Adrienne A. Jones, Democrat Shirley Nathan-Pulliam, Democrat DISTRICT 11 Jon S. Cardin, Democrat Dan K. Morhaim, Democrat Robert A. Zirkin, Democrat DISTRICT 12A Steven J. DeBoy, Sr., Democrat James E. Malone, Jr., Democrat DISTRICT 12B Elizabeth Bobo, Democrat DISTRICT 13 Shane E. Pendergrass, Democrat Neil F. Quinter, Democrat Frank S. Turner, Democrat DISTRICT 14 Anne R. Kaiser, Democrat Karen S. Montgomery, Democrat Herman L. Taylor II, Democrat DISTRICT 15 Jean B. Cryor, Republican Kathleen M. Dumais, Democrat Brian J. Feldman, Democrat DISTRICT 16 William A. Bronrott, Democrat Marilyn R. Goldwater, Democrat Susan C. Lee, Democrat DISTRICT 17 Kumar P. Barve, Democrat Michael R. Gordon, Democrat Luiz R. S. Simmons, Democrat DISTRICT 18 Ana Sol Gutierrez, Democrat John Adams Hurson, Democrat Richard S. Madaleno, Jr., Democrat DISTRICT 19 Henry B. Heller, Democrat Adrienne A. Mandel, Democrat Carol S. Petzold, Democrat DISTRICT 20 Peter Franchot, Democrat Sheila E. Hixson, Democrat Gareth E. Murray, Democrat DISTRICT 21 Barbara A. Frush, Democrat Pauline H. Menes, Democrat Brian R. Moe, Democrat DISTRICT 22 Tawanna P. Gaines, Democrat Anne Healey, Democrat Justin D. Ross, Democrat DISTRICT 23A Mary A. Conroy, Democrat James W. Hubbard, Democrat DISTRICT 23B Marvin E. Holmes, Jr., Democrat DISTRICT 24 Joanne C. Benson, Democrat Carolyn J. B. Howard, Democrat Michael L. Vaughn, Democrat DISTRICT 25 Anthony G. Brown, Democrat Dereck E. Davis, Democrat Melony G. Griffith, Democrat DISTRICT 26 Darryl A. Kelley, Democrat Obie Patterson, Democrat Veronica L. Turner, Democrat DISTRICT 27A James E. Proctor, Jr., Democrat Joseph F. Vallario, Jr., Democrat DISTRICT 27B Sue Kullen, Democrat DISTRICT 28 W. Louis Hennessy, Republican Sally Y. Jameson, Democrat Murray D. Levy, Democrat DISTRICT 29A John F. Wood, Jr., Democrat DISTRICT 29B John L. Bohanan, Jr., Democrat DISTRICT 29C Anthony J. O'Donnell, Republican DISTRICT 30 Michael E. Busch, Democrat Virginia P. Clagett, Democrat Herbert H. McMillan, Republican DISTRICT 31 Joan Cadden, Democrat Don Dwyer, Republican John R. Leopold, Republican DISTRICT 32 Terry R. Gilleland, Jr., Republican Mary Ann Love, Democrat Theodore J. Sophocleus, Democrat DISTRICT 33A David G. Boschert, Republican Tony McConkey, Republican DISTRICT 33B Robert A. Costa, Republican DISTRICT 34A Charles R. Boutin, Republican Mary-Dulany James, Democrat DISTRICT 34B David D. Rudolph, Democrat DISTRICT 35A Barry Glassman, Republican Joanne S. Parrott, Republican DISTRICT 35B Susan K. McComas, Republican DISTRICT 36 Michael D. Smigiel, Sr., Republican Richard A. Sossi, Republican Mary Roe Walkup, Republican DISTRICT 37A Rudolph C. Cane, Democrat DISTRICT 37B Adelaide C. Eckardt, Republican Jeannie Haddaway, Republican DISTRICT 38A D. Page Elmore, Republican DISTRICT 38B Bennett Bozman, Democrat Norman Conway, Democrat DISTRICT 39 Charles E. Barkley, Democrat Nancy J. King, Democrat Joan F. Stern, Democrat DISTRICT 40 Tony E. Fulton, Democrat Marshall T. Goodwin, Democrat Salima Siler Marriott, Democrat DISTRICT 41 Jill P. Carter, Democrat Nathaniel T. Oaks, Democrat Samuel I. Rosenberg, Democrat DISTRICT 42 Susan L. M. Aumann, Republican William J. Frank, Republican John G. Trueschler, Republican DISTRICT 43 Curt Anderson, Democrat Ann Marie Doory, Democrat Maggie L. McIntosh, Democrat DISTRICT 44 Keith E. Haynes, Democrat Ruth M. Kirk, Democrat Jeffrey A. Paige, Democrat DISTRICT 45 Talmadge Branch, Democrat Clarence Davis, Democrat Hattie N. Harrison, Democrat DISTRICT 46 Peter A. Hammen, Democrat Carolyn J. Krysiak, Democrat Brian K. McHale, Democrat DISTRICT 47 Doyle L. Niemann, Democrat Rosetta C. Parker, Democrat Victor R. Ramirez, Democrat See also *Current members of the Maryland State Senate References ;General * * * * ;Specific External links *Maryland General Assembly * Category:Maryland General Assembly Category:Maryland-related lists Category:Maryland State Senators